


One Day

by sonegr



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Minor Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Multi, Underage Drinking, underage drug abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonegr/pseuds/sonegr
Summary: Daniel is high. Seongwoo is high and in love.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ey yo, I decided to finally post this lol. Wrote this while I was high on meds sorry in advance. I thot I was funny while writing but it's probably not. Actually never wanted to post this but my therapist told me to do what I want so I said fuck it and posted this bs. English is not my first language. Also sorry for any spelling and/or grammar errors. Tell me about them and I'll fix it. Bye.

Here's the thing. Jisung and Daniel have been friends since forever. They grew up together in the same neighbourhood, houses side by side, windows so close together that you can comfortably talk to each other when you open them and they still are friends, best friends even. They understand each other like no one else does, know when the other is hurt or sad, when he needs a shoulder to lean on.

  
Jisung has been a constant in Daniel's home, always staying over for (totally unnecessary, since their rooms are practically next to each other) sleepovers, going on vacation with the Kang family. Daniel didn't stay at Jisung's home that much, since his parents are strict and 'kind of weird' as Daniel put it when he was younger. He knows Jisung's parents well and can talk to them without feeling awkward or anything and they always assure him that he is welcome whenever but Daniel's house has been their hideout for years and that never changed.

  
Maybe it is due to Daniel's mother, Jess (yeah another american name for an all-korean family), that Jisung feels at home at the house next to his own. She is what traditional people would call a 'hippie'. Long hair, sunkissed skin and a carefree attitude. Her job was more on the artistic side, since she was an illustrator for children's books. She raised him all by herself, there has never been a man in her life that was a proper part of their little family, they have always been a duo, a happy one. When Daniel met Jisung and started to bring him home more often Jess accepted him a part of their little family and treated him as her son. The freedom the Kang household offered was something Jisung yearned for from time to time even though his own family wasn't too bad either.

  
In Middle School Daniel and Jisung became friends with Ha Sungwoon, whose childhood friend Noh Taehyun also became part of their little clique. They spent most of their Middle School years together, pulling pranks and hanging out after school to play the newest console games at Taehyun's place or had group-sleepovers at Daniel's.  
Middle School meant growing up, and growing up meant puberty. Daniel was hit with a growth spurt during the last year. While Jisung himself remained of average height, Taehyun and Sungwoon seemed to stop growing after some time, which left Sungwoon often bitter about puberty and most of all Kang Daniel who gained a lot of popularity after he grew so much. Sungwoon was sure the girls only liked Daniel and followed him around the school ground all day because he was tall. He was jealous and desperately tried to find a girlfriend while Taehyun was still stuck being a little kid mentally and Jisung just didn't care.

  
But the truth was, Daniel wasn't just tall. He was handsome, a bit lanky but still good looking. He was nice and funny, always treated the girls who confessed to him with respect when he rejected them until Jisu came along. He didn't reject Jisu, he accepted her confession and started dating her a full(!) three month. They went on little dates at the park or local cat cafe together. Daniel spent a lot of time, energy and money on their relationship but she still broke up with him, because she 'just didn't feel the same way anymore'. Daniel was heartbroken after their breakup and Jisung was always by his side to comfort him, but secretly started cheering inside as soon as he heard the news that spread around school like wildfire. Daniel was kind of neglecting him and always annoying him with endless rants about Jisu's eyes or her perfect hair or rosy lips. He was sad for Daniel but also happy to have his best friend back.

  
His relationship with Jisu made Daniel even more popular. He was suddenly so grown-up (well, that was what the girls crushing on him said) and experienced. People started gossiping in the halls how far Daniel and Jisu went and why they broke up. After some time the gossip died down but Daniel's popularity remained.  
During summer break between Middle School and Freshman Year Daniel gained a quite some muscles. He started to do breakdancing and was able to perform some insane tricks that he loved to show off to Jisung, knocking over most of the furniture in his room half the time. While the slightly younger seemed to become a real man (Jisung's parents loved to compliment Daniel on what a grown-up he has become) Jisung remained average. Average in looks and height, a bit on the lankier side than most people his age, similar to Sungwoon. Taehyun started to gain muscles through his new hobby dancing that he shared with Daniel but remained on the smaller side.  
When High School started Daniel was one of the most popular guys in his year. He and his friends remained close but Daniel met a lot of new people such as the handsome Minhyun, or the sporty Jonghyun. He knew half of the school an everyone adored him since he was not the average popular guy who bullied those not 'cool enough'. He was nice to everyone and got the same in return.

  
Minhyun and Jonghyun were mostly Daniel's friends but they got along well with Jisung and Sungwoon too. Sungwoon was happy to find more friends after Taehyun went to a different High School than them and found himself close to Minhyun. He and Taehyun still kept in contact but it was different from seeing each other every day.  
They were a tight knit group of friends who went through Freshman and Sophomore Year together, when Junior Year decided to throw in some more people.  
The classes were very different then last year and some classes were shared between Juniors and Sophomores. Park Woojin and Lee Daehwi became close to Sungwoon due to sharing the same maths class, while Park Jihoon, who transferred in Sophomore year stuck to Bae Jinyoung who became a friend of Daniel, as well as Lai Guanlin, the youngest of the bunch. Minhyun got (unintentional) glued to Kim Jaehwan who just wouldn't stop annoying him. And so the little family was born and stuck together ever since.  
Until a new guy transferred during Daniel and Jisung's Junior Year after Junghyun (much to Minhyuns dismay) left. Ong Seongwoo was his name. Insanely handsome, funny and on the same level as the bunch.  
And that was the end of Jisung being Daniel's first no matter what.

  
-

  
It was the beginning of Senior Year for Kang Daniel. Classes were, as always, not that interesting to him. Instead he decided to focus on the school's dance team that he decided to join alongside Jihoon, Woojin and Seongwoo. They were on their way to afternoon-practice, crossing the football field to reach the gym. The sun was burning in their necks, Woojin tried to shield himself with his black gym bag. It was still summer, the sun was shining all day long over Korea leaving behind an unbearing heat. Some students were sitting on the bleachers trying to do homework and catching up with each other. Some girls glanced at the boys as they passed by.

  
Relief hit them as they finally reached the air-conditioned gym. They went straight to the locker room, Woojin calling shotgun on the seat in the corner."You know," Woojin started. He dyed his hair a dark red during summer break in order to 'appeal to the girls', as he said. Jisung almost died laughing when no one even spared him a glance on the first day in the hallway. "There is a party at Joonah's on Friday."

  
Jihoon turned to the red head: "How do you know about a party before I do?"

  
Woojin raised his eyebrows and tried to make a somewhat cool expression, while struggling to get his shoes out of his bag that what filled to the brim with god knows what. "Well, I have my connections.", he said. Seongwoo and Daniel gave a half-giggle, half-breath as answer while Jihoon just looked at him with his resting bitch face and gave a little grunt: "What connections? The only connection you have that I know of is internet connection."

  
Daniel started laughing like he always does whenever someone says something slightly funny. Woojin gave a bitter glance towards Jihoon.  
"However, I was wondering if we are going?", the redhead asked.

  
"I'm going", said Seongwoo.

  
"Okay so you and Daniel are coming, great. I was thinking pre-game at Daniel's?", said Woojin without looking up.

  
"Wait, wait, wait!", interrupted Daniel, "Who said I was coming? And why pre-game at my place? It's always at my place!"

  
"You are coming", said Woojin, now looking straight at Daniel, "because Seongwoo is."

  
"What does that have to do with me?", Daniel asked confused.

  
"That's just how it is Daniel", said Jihoon, who has already finished putting on his gym clothes and was waiting by the door, "You two are always together."  
Daniel was trying to start defending himself but got interrupted before he could even open his mouth, "Yeah, and when you are going then Jisung will also come, and Jisung coming means Sungwoon will also be there and if Sungwoon is there, then Daehwi will also come and-", Jihoon cut Woojin's rambling off. "We get it.", he said, "We are all going so now it's settled. So when does the pre-game start?"

  
"I was thinking around 9?", Seongwoo interfered, looking at Jihoon.

  
"So at 9pm at Daniel's place. I can steal some of my brother's vodka an-"

  
"Wait!", Daniel said again turning to Seongwoo, "Why are you deciding when the pre-game at my place starts?"

  
Seongwoo just shrugged. "I basically live at your place, dude."

  
"But-"

  
"Yeah that's true. Jisung told me that you stayed at Daniel's for a week straight. You probably have your own clothes and shampoo there.", Woojin said laughing. Daniel just gaped around while Seongwoo's cheeks started to turn a pinkish color. He quickly turned around so no one noticed and put on the rest of his gym clothes.  
"You guys are the worst.", Daniel said shaking his head and smiling.

  
-

  
Okay so, maybe Seongwoo does kind of live at Daniel's place. It's the most comfortable home out of all his friend's ones, so that's just natural right? Also Daniel and he get along well, while with some of his other friends (namely Kim Jaehwan) you start to annoy each other after lazing around the same small area for days. Also Seongwoo loves being around people and can't bare to be at home alone more than two days at a time, so of course he chooses Daniel's home, and not Minhyun with his ultra cleanliness or Jaehwan with his socks and boxers laying around everywhere and that weird smell that hangs in his room and nobody can find the source of (it's probably the old lasagna under his bed but Jaehwan refuses to clean it even after Daehwi almost threw up when he first saw it).

  
And yeah maybe, just maybe, he does have his own shampoo and shower gel there and a space in Daniel's wardrobe for his clothes.

  
-

  
"Mom!", Daniel shouted up the stairs. After renovating their home due to a psychic recommending it to Daniel's mother, the boy had his room in the basement. Even though Jisung complained that they wouldn't be able to talk all night long anymore, Daniel and his mother decided that it would be the best. He would have more space and an own bathroom. Also a big wardrobe that was actually just full of junk and old plastic bottles the teenager was too lazy to throw away. His mother was convinced that Daniel should have as much freedom and space for himself as possible so he would be able to fully develop his own character and morals without being forced by adults and society, or whatever. Daniel was really tired when she was talking about modern education techniques and not really listening.

  
"Mom!", Daniel repeated.

  
"What is it?", he heard her shouting back. She was probably sitting in front of the tv and watching reruns of Gilmore Girls.

  
"Do you know where the Jack is?"

  
"The what?"

  
Daniel sighed and went upstairs. His mother was indeed sitting on the worn-out checkered sofa in front of the tv in underwear and a old ratty t-shirt, munching on some popcorn. She wasn't watching Gilmore Girls but instead some new Netflix show about a FBI agent in the 70's, who was trying to revolutionize the psychological strategies of crime fighting. Daniel noticed a new potted plant added to her collection sitting on the side table next to the sofa.

  
"The Jack Daniel's. I can't find it.", Daniel said looking at his mother.

  
Jess sighed and pointed over her head to somewhere in the kitchen behind herself. "In the cabinet on the far left."  
"Thanks", said Daniel and continued his search.

  
"What do you need it for anyways? Are you guys partying again?", his mother asked while still looking on the tv, not daring to get distracted.  
"Uh, yeah. Some girl in my year is throwing a beginning of the year party. The guys are coming around 9.", Daniel said, triumphantly holding up a bottle of brownish liquor. "And Ong drinks nothing besides this stuff."

  
"Dan honey,", Jess turned to face her son after the credits started rolling on tv, "why do you guys drink so much alcohol?", she stopped to gulp down some popcorn, "Weed is much healthier and doesn't have such long term effects."

  
Daniel rolled his eyes, "Mom, we are not starting this again. Not all of my friend want to do stuff that is against the law. And some just want to get wasted and not high, okay? It's different"

  
"Okay", said Jess reluctantly, turning back to the tv to watch the next episode, "but tell Jaehwan to throw up into the toilet this time. I don't want to throw away another carpet. Remember: Weed before Beer."

  
"I got it mom.", Daniel was already on his way back to his room, "And please wear some pants when my friends are here. Sungwoon almost choked to death last time."  
He was already halfway down the stair when his mom was starting to rant about "Teenage boys better keeping it in their pants".

  
-

  
"Jisu or Joonah?", said Jinyoung, sitting on the black sofa in Daniel's basement room. The boys were littered across the room, the only sober one being Minhyun but one could tell that he was on his way to get wasted by the large gulps of vodka coke he was taking. Daniel was sitting at the end of his bed, a lit joint in his right hand. Beside him Jisung who was dressed as if he was ready to go to a funeral, black tee and black skinny jeans, with a glass of Jihoon's legendary special mix in his hand. Seongwoo was leaning against the headboard, and oversized white t-shirt hanging of his right shoulder, occasionally reaching for Daniel's joint, taking a hit.

  
"What do you mean Jisu or Joonah?", said Woojin, who was sitting on the floor and leaning against the side of the sofa, "That's not even a question. Jisu of course!"  
They were playing a game where one says the names of two girls from their school and the others had to choose which girl they liked better. It was one of their weird pre-game activities besides gossiping (even though none of them would ever call it gossiping) and playing COD. Daniel hated that game. He thought it was stupid and kind of sexist since their opinions were solely based on the girl's bodies', barely any of them really knowing the people they talk about. He said so the first time Jaehwan (of course it was Jaehwan) brought up the game, but most of the guys told him to loosen up and that he was overreacting. Still he never really took part in the game besides defending the girls they were talking about from time to time since he was the only one who actually knew the girls they were talking about personally.  
"What do you mean 'Jisu of course?'", asked Sungwoon after having breathed out a cloud of smoke.

  
"Isn't it obvious?", said Jaehwan to no one in particular. He was half-sitting, half-laying on the floor, "She has these mcfreakin’ uuuuh-" Jaehwan seemed to have lost his train of thought.

  
"Do you have a idea what he is trying to say, Minhyun?", asked Daehwi while looking at the wasted mess that was their friend.  
Minhyun seemed as lost as the younger was. "I have no idea. He just said 'mcfreaking'. This is a new kind of Jaehwan-Wasted.", he said, slightly shaking his head, almost falling of his stool. A bit of his coke vodka landed on the floor.

  
"Meatballs!", the centre of the topic suddenly said, "She has these meatballs, man."

  
Woojin burst out laughing, unable to control himself. Daniel was started laughing at Woojin's laugh while most of the others just stared at them in confusion.  
"He-", started Woojin, wiping away his stray tears, "He's talking about her tits. He just called her tits meatballs, what the fuck."

  
Everyone was kind of laughing at Jaehwan and his statement. The room smelled of weed and alcohol that was spilled on the floor. It was warm, due to the amount of bodies in the room and lack of a big window. Daniel had already opened the small window at the top of the wall, but the fresh air coming inside was still too little and too warm due it being barely evening. Jihoon was standing directly under the window, trying to cool down his overheated body.

  
Daniel decided to take off his tee, so that he could cool down a bit. He handed his joint to Jisung next to him, who gladly accepted, and took off the black cloth over the back of his head. A collective groan could be heard. "Do you really have to show off?", asked Sungwoon annoyed, still small and not as build as ever. "Fuck off", countered Daniel and threw the slightly damp cloth on the floor. No one really cared that Daniel was topless, no one but Seongwoo, who was kind of distracted. He was seated directly behind Daniel and was watching the youngers muscular back. The weed and alcohol in his system weren't really helping him concentrate on the conversation going on around him. The voices were kind of muffled in his head and his tunnel vision was fixated on a single bead of sweat that was running down directly in the middle of Daniel's nude back. His heart was pounding so hard that he could swear someone just put it right next to his ear. His mouth was slightly agape and drying at an alarming rate. A loud screech grabbed his attention away from Daniel's form.

  
"Oh my god!", it was Daehwi. "I think Guanlin is dead!", he exclaimed. Guanlin, who has been laying on the floor for the past 30 minutes opened his eyes and glanced at the one who disturbed him. "What the fuck man, no. 'm just sleeping."

  
Daehwi let out a relieved breath. It seemed as if he really thought the young giant just died on the carpet of Daniel's room.

  
"Maybe", Jisung said after looking around and seeing that everyone in the room was in a more or less state of drunkenness, "we should get going."

  
-

  
Going to a party has always been a challenge. No one of them could drive and a taxi was way too expensive, so the bike it was. Since not all of them had one, some paired up on one bike. One would ride and the other would sit on the back.

  
Jaehwan was talking way too loudly to Minhyun, who just pushed his bike out of the driveway. He was complaining that the older wouldn't let him ride in the front and was trying to convince him that he was totally sober (obviously, he wasn't).

  
It was still warm outside, but dark now since it was nearing midnight. But the air had a delicate kind of freshness to it that could not be found during the day all summer long. Seongwoo was taking a deep breath, still puzzled about the events in Daniel's room. He knew that him and Daniel had a different kind of connection. They got each other like nobody else did. But Daniel was the same with Jisung, right? At least that's what everybody said. One night Minhyun told Seongwoo that Daniel and Jisung are inseparable. That they are a package deal, a buy one get one free thing. They have been best friends since their early childhood and nothing and no one has ever changed that. Even their differences in popularity didn't tear them apart.

  
Seongwoo knew better than to interfere with two people that are inseparable, but even he could feel the change after he came to the group. Everyone but Daniel could. Seongwoo would spend more and more time with the younger. They weren't stuck together all the time but everyone knew there was something more than just normal friends going on. They knew what the other was thinking and didn't need words to talk. The just clicked.

Daniel still declared Jisung his best friend, who just scoffed whenever the blonde said that. Seongwoo knew that Jisung didn't really like him, but tolerated him. He kind of took his best friend after all, even if it was unintentionally.

But the more Seongwoo thought about his relationship with Daniel, the more he got the feeling it was different than Jisung's and Daniel's back before he joined the boys. At least from his side.

  
"Hey", said Daniel, who appeared suddenly by his side, "are you okay?" He was wearing a shirt again (thank god!) and held some Jack Daniel's in one hand while holding his old rusty bike. For some reason his mom refused to buy a new one. Seongwoo nodded. "Just thinking", answered he, averting his eyes from Daniel.

  
"We should get going", said Jisung once again. Seongwoo looked around and noticed that most of the guys were already gone. Only Minhyun and Jaehwan were still trying to ride together, Jaehwan constantly falling off the back and Minhyun more drunk than he himself originally thought.

  
"Hop on", said Daniel and gave the back of his bike a small pet while looking at Seongwoo with a small smirk who was still kind of gone, gazing at the stars from time to time.  
Seongwoo swung his leg over the back of Daniel's bike and grabbed the cold metal between his legs. He knew that Daniel started riding the bike soon after but Seongwoo felt kind of disconnected from the world. He was thinking, lost in his own thoughts which were always drifting back to one person in particular. His eyes were glued to the stars or Daniel's back. Jisung was riding next to Daniel, and they were talking but Seongwoo couldn't really hear them. His thoughts were too loud, the world around him didn't exist.  
He heard a loud bang, followed by Jisung screaming something and Daniel giggling. Seongwoo's hands came up to wrap around Daniel's waist, feeling the vibrations his laugh shook through his body. Seongwoo was coming back down to earth. Jisung wasn't next to them anymore.

  
"Are you sure you are okay?", asked Daniel, "You are awfully quiet." Seongwoo took some time to answer, distracted by the breezes of air that flew across his face.  
"Yeah, I'm just uhh- too much weed probably.", he answered. Daniel gave a little grunt and mumbled something along the lines of, "That's what it sounds like." Daniel was way too sober for someone who chugged alcohol like water and smoked way too much weed all the fucking time.

  
The blonde started speaking again, gaining Seongwoo's attention, "Mina's there."

  
"Where?", asked Seongwoo before he even had the chance to think about it. His mind was sobering up, the clouds in his head started to disappear.  
"At Joonah's party, you stoner.", grunted Daniel.

  
Mina, a girl that was in the same year as them. She was pretty no doubt. Daniel has been swooning over her for a few month. About her long hair and full lips, those brown, piercing eyes. She was perfect, a doll like face, good grades, a girl parents would love (not that Daniel's mom cares about things like that). Seongwoo has been on the receiving end of his rants about her for a while now and knew everything about her that Daniel did.  
Daniel says he's in love, Jisung says he's not.

  
That's how it goes. Whenever Daniel has a crush on some girl he is head over heals. First he starts talking about her, then he dates her and after a few weeks they break up. Jisung didn't bother to keep up since the day Daniel's body count didn't fit on two hands anymore. Jisung told Sungwoon, who told Minhyun, who told Seongwoo that he thinks Daniel isn't in love with the girls he dates. He just thinks they are hot and guilt trips himself into thinking he likes them because he doesn't want to objectify them, or something like that. Minhyun used a lot of hard words and Ong couldn't keep up with them since he was wasted the day the older told him.  
"You know", started Seongwoo, "maybe you should make a move. Get that pussy tonight." Daniel sighed. Ong grinned and reached his right hand out to the front. The younger understood and handed him the bottle of Jack that was already opened and emptied about one third. Seongwoo took a big gulp of the liquor, trying to stop his chest from tightening.

  
"Maybe I should. I don't know. But what about you?", asked Daniel. Seongwoo started nipping at the bottle again, "What about me?"

  
Daniel cleared his throat. He seemed out of breath due to the bike ride. Seongwoo could hear Jaehwan's laugh in the distance. "Don't you have a girl you like? Or find hot? Maybe we should work on you getting laid tonight?", said Daniel, and Seongwoo was sure that he had this endearing but kind of scary smirk plastered on his face.  
Seongwoo made a 'Pfft' sound and squeezed his face into Daniel's back. He took a deep breath. The younger always smelled so nice and manly, like musk and wood, sometimes even peppermint. Seongwoo dared to say that he loved Daniel's smell, which was also one of the reasons he constantly stole the others clothes or spent hours cuddled in his bed, sometimes together, watching movies or smoking weed all day and night long. He is already missing summer break.  
"You are too much", said Seongwoo before taking a big gulp of liquor yet again.

  
"What do you mean?", asked Daniel, confusion clear in his voice. There was music coming from somewhere and people were talking loudly. Seongwoo could smell weed and hear Jaehwans laugh again.

  
"Just too much", said the older as they arrived at their destination.

  
-

  
The house party was already in full swing as they arrived. Drunk teenagers sitting on the front lawn, people dancing in the living room to the loud techno music that was playing. As soon as Daniel entered he lost Seongwoo to the kitchen where someone was preparing body shots. Jisung, who luckily caught up to Minhyun and Jaehwan after their dramatic fall into the bushes, was nowhere to be found. He spotted Jihoon making out with some girl he has had a thing with since before summer break in the corner of the living room on a chair. Daniel could tell that they were really going at it, Jihoon's hand on the girls' dimly clad ass, her hands around his neck. There was definitely a lot of tongue involved, too much for Daniel's taste. Way too much.

  
Guanlin was standing next to Noh Taehyun outside at a wooden table. One of those you buy in sets at your local hardware store that cost a shit ton of money and reek of beer even weeks after you accidently spilled it onto the table top. There were two glasses each filled to the brim placed in front of them. It looked like they were planning to do a drinking battle, who could down the two glasses faster. Daniel decided to step out, feeling the fresh air on his skin. Noh Taehyun caught his eyes.  
"Oh my god!", he exclaimed, "the Kang Daniel, my brother, my soul! What are you doing here?", he walked up to the said man and hugged him tightly. Daniel tried to free himself from the already slightly drunk. "Uhh, what are you doing here?", he asked in return, "I didn't know you were friends with Joonah."  
Taehyun looked at Daniel, confusion written all over his face, "Who?"

  
"Joonah? The one whose party this is?", said Daniel gestured around. He took the time to get a good look at his old friend. Taehyun hasn't grown much. But his style has definitely changed. From his old mismatched clothes, plaid over plaid or all-green outfit to a much more mature style. He wore an open plaid shirt with a black tank underneath and some black skinnies. His shoes were big and robust, they kind of looked like the Doc Martens Daniel himself was wearing.  
"Ahh, I don't know her. My cousin brought me.", said Taehyun and pointed behind himself, "Me and this dude, uh-"

  
"Guanlin"

  
"Right, Guanlin. How do you know his name? We were about to make a bet. Wanna join?" Daniel looked over the smaller ones shoulder at Guanlin who tried to stabilize himself on the table but failed miserably as his arm gave away under him and his head hit the table top. He rose back up quickly and gave Daniel a small smile and thumbs up. That kid was wasted.

  
"You know what Taehyun, I'm gonna replace Guanlin, how about that?", said Daniel as he was worried about the Junior's state. Taehyun quickly agreed.

  
"Okay so, whoever downs both glasses the quickest get to choose someone the loser has to kiss!", says Taehyun, way too excited about the bet while Daniel was sure that he would win since the other was barely able to stand upright.

  
"Okay", said Daniel. They decided that that Guanlin was still sober enough to count down from 3. A small group of people had gathered around them, watching with interest. Daniel could spot Jisung, who seemed excited to see Taehyun, and Mina standing at the side of the table. The music was still blasting through the speakers in the living room. Guanlin started to count.

  
When Daniel started to down the first glass he realised how strong the mixed drink was. At least half of the glass consisted of vodka and the other half of orange juice. The second glass didn't taste much better either but he could deal with it since the first one got him used to the horrid taste. Some of the drink escaped the corner of his mouth and run along his neck.

  
Taking part in a drinking game was such a mistake.

  
And it got even worse when he heard Taehyun ramming his second glass on the wooden table while Daniel wasn't done with his yet.

  
-

  
Seongwoo might have been slightly drunk but he was pretty sure his eyes were playing a trick on him. He was in the living room, talking to some girl he barely know that was clinging to him like glitter clings to literally any surface ever, when he heard loud cheers outside and Guanlin screaming "Danyuuul" at the top of his lungs followed by a choking sound. He was such a mess. Seongwoo turned his head away from the admittedly beautiful girl next to him in order to look through the glass front that gave a perfect view of the garden were Daniel and some other guy he didn't know were downing drinks at an extremely fast rate.

  
Seongwoo wasn't able to concentrate properly but he was pretty sure some minutes later, after the guy and Daniel had what seemed like a heated discussion Daniel grabbed Guanlin's face and kissed him. On the lips. Right in front of everyone. What the fuck.

  
"What the fuck was that?", said the girl next to him, seemingly referring to the scene that only took place for a few seconds, "Isn't that Kang Daniel? Ah man, my friend has been trying to get into his pants for ages. That explains alot." She sounded way too sober for someone who drunk a whole bottle of white wine on their own in one sitting.  
"What do you mean?", asked Seongwoo. He tried to sound normal, but for some reason his heart felt as if it was swelling and making it hard to breath. His chest hurt, his eyes glazed over.

  
"It would explain why he always rejected her. He's gay.", she said, looking at Seongwoo like he is dumb or some shit. Seongwoo made a doubtful face, still trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill for whatever reason. "He is not gay", said Seongwoo, "I would know, I'm his best friend" Seongwoo realised too late that he just called himself Daniel's best friend. His head wasn't working the way he wanted it to right now.

  
The girl, Sora or Sola or something, was concentrated looking over his shoulder, still clinging to his side, not letting go. To Ong it was obvious what her intentions were as soon as she sat down next to him, wine bottle close to empty. She offered Seongwoo a sip who rejected. He couldn't stand wine. They joked around and flirted for a bit, he started complimenting her hair and eyes and that's when she started clinging to him, from time to time coming close to straddling his lap full on. She wanted to make out, maybe even more. If she was truly interested in dating him she would've acted different from the very beginning. So that's why he felt no guilt when he kissed her after she revealed what was going on behind his back. Daniel was now making out with Mina, at least that's what the girl said, full on grabbing at each others body, tongue shoved down each others throats making out.

  
Seongwoo kissed her, the world around him, the music and people talking, laughing and dancing seemed to get tuned out. He was trying to concentrate on making out with the beautiful girl in front of him. Her pink lips opened up for him to slide his tongue inside, hers exploring the inside of his mouth. She was straddling his lap now, grabbing his hair. He couldn't concentrate, he felt weird and unsure, his feelings were playing ping pong with his brain, there was too much tongue in his mouth. It was not the way he liked it, slow and sensual without sticking those weird muscles too far down each others throat. He wanted to place his hand on her waist and as soon as he got hold of her he shoved her away.

  
"Sorry", he said with an apologetic look on his face.

  
"It's okay", she said and smiled at him. At first Seongwoo thought that she got the wrong idea and thought that he apologized to her for kissing her all of sudden but he soon realised she knew what he meant when she moved away from him and didn't make another move on him. Instead they kept talking for a bit before Seongwoo decided to check up on his friends.

  
-

  
The people in the kitchen were mostly just drinking and talking loudly. When Seongwoo entered, the first thing he noticed was Jaehwan standing on the kitchen table with a plastic cup full of something in his hand and a bowl of cereal in the other while students littered around him complaining about something. Jaehwan was wearing an unfamiliar blouse (Seongwoo guessed that it was a girls', but how Jaehwan got that pastel pink cloth remains a mystery) over his basic shirt that was somewhat torn at the neckline. It looked like Jaehwan got laid but Seongwoo was highly doubting that. Who in their right mind would fuck Jaehwan? The other male also wasn't wearing socks (on the kitchen table! ew) for whatever reason. Seongwoo started wondering for how long he has been gone.

  
He stepped closer and noticed the guy Daniel had been drinking with sitting on one of the chairs looking like he just woke up in his grave and decided it is time to eat innocent people's' brains. His face was pale and his hair a mess.

  
"Ong!", Jaehwan screeched at the top of his lungs when he spotted the said person. The guy has a way too powerful voice, "Where have you been? You missed the best part!"  
"What part?", asked Seongwoo. He was still not in the best mood after his ruined make out session due to his 'feelings' or whatever that was. He was confused.  
"The part where I-" And just like that Jaehwan fell off the table after he got too close to the edge of it and landed face first onto the kitchen tiles. The scene itself was kind of funny, the way Jaehwan didn't even try to catch himself, way too wasted for such an act and the drink and cereal Jaehwan held in his hands spilled everywhere.

The people around the table stared in shock before someone asked, " Are you okay?"

  
Jaehwan, whose face was still planted on the ground, supported himself on his shaking arms. There was blood on his face, running down from his nose. Jaehwan wiped the back of his hand across his face and looked at his now bloody hand with shock before smiling and screaming, "Fuck yeah!"

  
Seongwoo silently prayed that someone helped this kid and his drinking problem but he himself was in a too sour mood for that and grabbed some Whiskey from the table after walking around the liquid on the floor and disappeared outside in the garden where some people were making out and others were talking and dancing. The constant beat of the techno music could be heard but Seongwoo was too far gone. He sat down on some of these weird swinging benches in the far back. He was alone surrounded by only sounds and nature but in no close proximity off anything human. The air was finally getting colder, a refreshing breeze was flowing through the night air. And so he started drinking even more.

  
-

  
After Daniel lost the drinking game and kissed Guanlin because Taehyun was a total idiot and kept insisting, he made out with Mina. Finally. After all he had been crushing on her for a while now and was secretly (not so secretly) trying to get closer to her which obviously worked, he made out with her and did some not so r-rated stuff to her in one of the lockable bathrooms. Originally they tried for one of the many bedrooms in Joonah's house (where was that girl anyways?) but it was occupied by no other but Jinyoung who was hiding someone behind his back after the door swung open. Daniel couldn't really see who was standing behind the male but he was pretty sure it was not a girl. But Daniel was too drunk to care about his friends' bedroom adventures. Mina quickly excused herself and the boy did the same. So the bathroom it was.

  
Daniel felt kind of guilty for fooling around with Mina when they weren't exclusive. He didn't do that since he thought it was an asshole move to sleep with a girl and then let her hanging but right now after their little session he needed some fresh air. So he left her.

  
He went to the back of the garden inhaling the night air. It made him realise how insanely drunk he was. He couldn't walk straight without stumbling but at least he didn't throw up in the pool like Taehyun did after crowning himself 'swallower of the night' (?? literally no one knows).

  
Daniel could make out a dark figure sitting on the hollywood swing. A quiet creaking of the metal could be heard and then a deep sigh that belonged to no other than Seongwoo.

  
"Seongwoo!", Daniel exclaimed. The figure rose from the half-lying position. "Daniel? What are you doing here?", answered the said man in a tone the other couldn't bother to identify in his drunk state.

  
Daniel shrugged, "Jus' chillin'" He sat down next to Seongwoo, the hollywood swing giving off a dangerous loud creaking. His left hand disappeared into his jeans pocket and got hold of the single joint that was lost in the depth that is a man's pants pocket. He held it up to Seongwoo's face and asked, "You want some?" Seongwoo nodded. Daniel realised that his eyes were glazed over but he blamed it on the drugs and alcohol. He lit the blunt with his lighter that he kept in his shoe for safety reasons, took a drag and handed it to Seongwoo.

  
"Man, I'm so wasted.", said Daniel. He could her someone in the background screaming, followed by laughter that sounded like Woojin.  
Seongwoo nodded yet again, "Me too." His voice was unnaturally quiet. He took some hits and passed the joint back to Daniel who took a good look at his friends lowered face. His cheeks were red due to the alcohol and his eyelashes stuck together, wet, as if he had been crying for quite some time. "Are you okay?", Daniel asked, concern painting his voice. He took another drag and handed the weed back to Seongwoo.  
"Yeah, sure", answered the said man, still looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact with his friend. Daniel knew that he was lying. He was drunk but sober enough to recognize that Ong wasn't feeling well at all.

  
"You know", he started, "It is weird seeing you cry."

  
Seongwoo turned to face Daniel. His whole face was heating up and probably turning a crimson colour but it was too dark for Daniel to see it anyways, "I'm not-" His friend interrupted him.

  
"You are always so happy. Always making jokes and playing around. Sometimes I forget that you are an actual human being who has more than two moods, you know. But it's okay to cry", Daniel said, looking Seongwoo dead in the face. The latter started grinning and so did Daniel. The moonlight was illuminating Daniel's face and Seongwoo caught himself staring at his lashes, and mole under his eye, at the stray hair that was falling in his face. Seongwoo wiped away the last remains of his tears and turned to face the ground again.

  
Daniel followed his friend's gaze and spotted the bottle he was holding between his legs. "Have you been drinkin'?", he asked, trying to figure out what sort of liquor his friend was holding between his legs. Seongwoo took the bottle in his hand and threw the long forgotten blunt on the ground. "Yeah", he said, looking at the bottle as if he was questioning how it has gotten into his hand.

  
"You must be shitfaced then.", commented Daniel, warily looking at Seongwoo who seemed to be a bit spaced out. He looked similar to when they were about to leave for the party and he was staring up at the stars.

  
"Was tryin' to drink emotions away n' shit. Th' usual.", Seongwoo slurred. He was trying to say it in a joking manner but failed to do so. Daniel's face hardened. He hated when people tried to solve their problems through drugs and alcohol, and Seongwoo knew that he did. Daniel was always for drinking safely and getting drunk while feeling down was something he definitely didn't approve of. Seongwoo mumbled out a short apology, seemingly having remembered his friends morals.  
"Well, did it work?", asked Daniel lightheartedly. He didn't want the other to think he was mad at him. Seongwoo just scoffed which made Daniel grin in return. "Wow, even drunk you still got an attitude."

  
After Daniel's comment it was quiet for a while. The screams and music were still going on in the background. Daniel was sure he could hear people jumping into the pool that was in the backyard, just around the corner. The hollywood swing was hidden behind some bushes and other weird exotic plants that definitely do not naturally grow in Korea. The blonde turned to face Seongwoo again, who was already looking at him with heavy lidded eyes. "I'm tired, 'Niel.", said the older. Daniel opened his arms and invited his friend to lay against him. After some rearranging they managed to lay down on the creaky swing, Seongwoo on top of Daniel, his head and hands on the younger's chest. Daniel get one foot on the ground, swinging the metal bench slightly from side to side. His arms engulfed his friend and held him tight. It was quiet again. Only the sound from the party and the wind rustling through the leaves could be heard apart from their breathing.

  
Ong was dying. He was sure he was dying. His heart rate picked up and multiplied. The organ threatened to jump out of his chest. It was beating so hard Daniel had to feel it against his body. Seongwoo's ears turned hot his breathing got quicker and if he could see into his eyes he would probably be able to see his pupils blown so wide they covered most of his iris. He had the biggest, massive crush on his best friend and it was killing him, he was sure of it. How the fuck was Daniel so relexed when Ong felt like he was running a fucking marathon without moving a millimeter.

  
"You know", Daniel started. Seongwoo could feel the vibrations of his voice running through his body. "Your heart is beating crazy fast right now."

  
Ong was welcoming death with open arms now. Way to go. This was so embarrassing. His head was swimming in Daniel's scent. And yet Daniel was the most comfortable thing Seongwoo ever laid on and he has laid on a lot of surfaces (he hasn't reached Guanlin's I-sleep-everywhere-and-all-the-time level yet but he was damn close).  
"Yeah man, I know. Might be dyin' or sum shit.", Seongwoo answered, voice muffled by Daniel's chest and arm. Wow. Great fucking answer Ong Seongwoo. 10 points for creativity. Daniel just made this stupid half-grunt-laugh thing he always does when he finds something slightly amusing and squeezed Seongwoo, who thought he was going to suffocate. "Maybe we should go home.", the younger said.

  
-

  
They didn't leave the party directly but instead decided to check up on the others before going home. Most of them were doing good, still having fun. Woojin was swimming in the pool but quickly sprinted out of the water after he found out that Taehyun threw up in it a few hours ago. His hair was losing some of its red colour due to the chlorine.  
Jaehwan and Jihoon were in the living room, dancing. And while Jihoon is a good dancer and showed his somewhat-girl some great moves he still mastered drunk, Jaehwan was a mess. He was doing weird Squidward-like movements, his arms yielding around, almost hitting the innocent Taehyun, who was doing much better now, in the head. Sungwoon was right next to Taehyun, clinging to his friend. He wouldn't stop expressing how much he missed him with over the top movement and tried to give him one peck on his cheek after another.

  
Minhyun was in the kitchen talking to some of his other friends namely Junghyun who Daniel quickly greeted before exclaiming that he would be leaving now. Both of them seemed to be sober but Daniel could see on Minhyun's face that he had to concentrate really hard to keep it together. Junghyun wasn't much of a drinker due to some trauma in his past or something. Minhyun told Daniel once but the latter doubted that throwing up on your grandma's new carpet counted as trauma so he just accepted that he wasn't a heavy drinker.

  
After Minhyun told Daniel that Jisung had left they kept looking for Guanlin, who was making out with Mina in the 1st floor hallway. Daniel was kind of shocked to see them together but for some reason he didn't feel sad or hurt at all even though he has been crushing on that girl for some time. Jinyoung was nowhere to be found and Daniel had a good idea as to why is that but Daehwi was gone too, which worried Daniel until he saw the younger staggering out of one of the bedrooms with hickeys all over his neck and messy hair. He was entering the bathroom opposite of the bedroom, the one Daniel and Mina used, and came back out after seemingly having finished his business. Totally spaced out and on cloud nine he entered the bedroom again and locked the door behind himself. Daniel gaped and dragged the drunk, tired and high Seongwoo outside, so they could finally leave this chaos behind.

  
-

  
When they arrived at Daniel's house his mom was, to his surprise, still up. Daniel accompanied Seongwoo downstairs and helped the older untie his shoelaces before telling him to clean up and get ready for bed. Daniel went upstairs again, walking into the dimly lit kitchen where his mom was baking brownies. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was wearing just a t-shirt again.

  
"Mom?", Daniel asked, kind of worried. He surprised his mother who didn't see nor hear her son walking into the kitchen.

  
"By Merlin's beard, Daniel. I almost got a heart attack.", she turned to her son and dramatically put her hand over her heart.

  
"Why are you baking at 4 am in the morning?", asked Daniel, ignoring his mother's antics.

  
Jess sighed and stopped playing around with the dark brown mass for a moment. "Please don't ask me that. I've lost control of my life." She started baking again and furiously swirled the dough in an expensive glass bowl Daniel's posh aunt had given her for her birthday, "Is Seongwoo sleeping over?"

  
Daniel nodded, "Yes, he is." He was about to start a conversation with his mother but stopped after he remembered that he should probably check up on Seongwoo, "Actually I should probably help him. He's drunk. Like really drunk."

 

"And you are?", his mother asked, noting the way his son was swaying around and spacing out all the time, "Just drunk, or?"

  
"Yeah", Daniel answered before turning away and walking downstairs. His mother just shaked her head and mumbled something akin to 'kids these days' while she continued to mix the brownie dough with the weed.

  
Seongwoo was already laying in bed, spread starfish style, with only the oversized shirt on he has been wearing the whole night (it was Daniel's), his boxers and some wool socks. After taking in the almost asleep form of his friend, Daniel quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face while using the sink as some sort of standing aid so he wouldn't fall over and onto the dusty mirror hanging in the bathroom. After he finished cleaning up the blonde put on his grey sweatpants and decided to sleep shirtless since it was still warm outside as well as in his room. He moved over to the bed and tried shaking Seongwoo who abruptly opened his eyes and stared at him. "Scoot over", said Daniel quietly and pushed the older to the other side of the bed before crawling under the covers. Seongwoo soon followed him and a comfortable silence fell over the two. Daniel was listening to Seongwoo's breathing which was not really calm. He turned over so he could look into the other's face under the moonlight that illuminated the room but to his surprise was Seongwoo already looking at him in the darkness. The older started sniffing and Daniel was sure that he was crying. Daniel wrapped the older into his arms and petted his hair in order to calm him. Seongwoo`s arms found themselves around Daniel's middle and Ong started sobbing into his chest. He was shaking and wouldn't stop crying, Daniel was worried that he was suffocating due to the amount of hiccups he let out. The younger's chest began to turn wet, and he started drawing soothing patterns on the olders back.

  
"I'm sorry", mumbled Seongwoo. Daniel could barely understand him between his constant sobs. He was confused as to why the other felt the need to apologize to him.  
"Why are you sorry?", asked Daniel. He was a bit overwhelmed by the situation, Seongwoo just wouldn't stop crying and shaking.  
"Everything", answered Seongwoo. The alcohol was making him even more emotional and dramatic. He loosened his arms around Daniel's naked torso so he could look up.  
The younger stared at Seongwoo's face. His eyes were puffy and red, his whole face slightly swollen. The rather long lashed were stuck together by his tears, his cheeks had a pink tint to them and his lips were bitten raw and crimson. Daniel was confused by the feelings that washed over him at the sight of his friend. He thought that Seongwoo looked pretty right now. Hell, he was always pretty, but seeing such a different, emotional and honest side to him was a new experience for Daniel and he was feeling warm all over.

  
"What do you mean?", asked the blonde after he was finally able to rip his gaze from the other.

  
"I don't know, I don't know. It's so hard, 'Niel, what am I doing?" Seongwoo sounded confused and helpless. He was drowning in his feelings for Daniel, not just anyone but a boy and his best friend, the probably most important person in his life. The other was worried about Ong whose rambling sounded close to a emotional breakdown. He has dealt with those before. Jisung used to have freak outs whenever he had to hold presentations in front of a group of people during Middle School. But this was different. Daniel didn't know what was going on, what was causing Seongwoo's sadness. He was hoping that it was just paranoia due to a bad trip or that it was the alcohol speaking.  
Things were always different with Seongwoo. Daniel trusted him with his life and everything he has. They were friends from the minute on they met for the first time. There was no need to build up trust or get used to each other. They just clicked like two puzzle pieces that were meant to be together. At least that's what Daniel thought about their relationship.

  
-

  
Jaehwan asked him once, while they were sitting on the floor of Jaehwan's dirty room in the flat he shared with his parents and siblings, drunk to the hilt (like they were so often). His family was on a trip to relatives and Jaehwan refused to come with them since he couldn't stand his extreme conservative grandparents and was making no secret out of it. He just straight up told his parents that he doesn't like them and doesn't want anything to do with them, which made his mother furious. His dad tried to calm his mom down but he was also angry at the behaviour of his oldest son. They didn't know how much the comments his grandparents made about his appearance, his hobbies and his future dreams hurt, they just wouldn't understand him, they didn't even try to. Daniel was by his side as soon as his family left the flat and spend the whole night in Jaehwan's small room. They were talking about family and video games and many other things until Jaehwan dropped the bomb.

  
"Have you ever like, liked a guy?", he asked hesitantly despite his state of drunkenness due to the bottle of Hennessy he stole from his father.

  
At first Daniel was confused. His mind was too hazed to understand what Jaehwan was talking about until it hit him. "You mean romantically?", asked Daniel, hair still dark back then. Jaehwan nodded, looking at Daniel with wide eyes.

  
The first person Daniel thought about was Seongwoo. He was the closest Daniel has ever been to someone on an emotional level. Of course there was Jisung, but Seongwoo was different, he has always been different to Daniel.

  
"This is about Minhyun, right?", asked Daniel. He was looking straight at the other who just nodded, a tear rolled down his chubby cheek. Daniel took him in his arms and petted his hair. They kept on talking all night long and Daniel could feel that Jaehwan was relieved that the other didn't treat him any different, that Daniel still saw the same lazy but ambitious Jaehwan in front of him.

  
-

  
Daniel thought about Jaehwan and he thought about Minhyun who had no idea about the youngers feelings for him. He thought about Jisung who has always been by his side no matter what and his mother who was not just a parent for him but a friend and an idol, a person he could look up to. And he thought about Seongwoo, who was laying in his arms, tear streaks fresh on his face, eyes still puffy and his skin illuminated by the moonlight, making it look silver and so pretty against Daniel's dark sheets. Suddenly it all made sense. Why he couldn't keep a girlfriend and why Mina making out with Guanlin didn't bother him, why Seongwoo was so different to him than anyone else, why Seongwoo's heart was beating so fast, similar to Daniel's own and why their pupils were blown and dark whenever they were looking at each other. Daniel took a deep breath.  
"You are so pretty when you cry, you know?", said Daniel and stroked a strand of hair out of Seongwoo's face. His hand rested on his cheek, thumb over the mole constellation on the side, slightly stroking his skin. Seongwoo's brows drew together, he opened his mouth to ask Daniel what he had meant by that but the younger silenced him with a kiss and Seongwoo melted.

  
-

  
Jaehwan never got around to confess.

  
-


End file.
